Hocus Pocus
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: I'm not good at summeries. Slight pairings: SasukexSakura.
1. Prologue: 1693

Hocus Pocus

_Hey guys. I know you're probably wondering "WHY THE HECK IS SHE STARTING ANOUTHER FANFIC!?" Well, I just watch the Hocus Pocus movie and I wanted to do a fanfic with it. I know I need to update my other stories as well, and I will, but I wanted to get this idea out in the open. well here it is!_

_P.S. I know Hirashi is not Neji's father, but in this story, he is! Also there's going to be a little romance in the story, but not much._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto OR Hocus Pocus!_

**Hocus Pocus**

Prologue: 1693

Neji Hyuuga lay in bed staring at the ceiling. _'Another day,'_ he thought to himself.

_WHOSH._

Neji quickly sat up and looked around. _'I could have sworn.' _He looked over to the bed beside him where his little sister should have been. "Hinata?" he asked softly. But the bed was empty. "Hinata," he called louder. Still nothing. Slowly, he got out of bed and looked around the room. He didn't see Hinata anywhere. He walked quickly to the door and made his way outside. "Hinata!" he called out again. Still nothing from her.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, _

_Into a land of enchantment."_

Neji looked up at the sky as he heard the voice singing. He decided to ignore it.

"_Come little children, the time comes to play,_

_Here, in my garden of magic."_

Then, Neji noticed Lee-the work hand and Neji's best friend-looking at the woods that weren't that far from the house.

"Lee," Neji yelled out to him, causing him to look at him. "Lee, has thou seen my sister, Hinata?"

Lee shook his head. "Nay, but look," he said pointing to the forest. "They conjure." What Lee was pointing at was a large pillar of smoke that kept changing from pink, to a deep purple.

"Oh god," Neji whispered. "The woods."

"Who are those two?"

Neji looked to who he was referring to. An indigo haired girl dressed in a white gown was following an older woman wearing a dark purple cloak into the woods. _'It couldn't be… It can't be her.'_

Neji ran to the edge of his ranch with Lee following behind him. Neji was praying to god that that little girl wasn't who he thought it was. But it was.

"HINATA!" he shouted. But she paid no attention to him.

"She's done for," Lee breathed as he saw Hinata follow the older woman.

Neji grabbed Lee and looked in the eye. "Not yet! You wake my Father! Summon the elders! GO!"

As Lee made his way back to the houses, Neji ran with all his might to rescue his little sister. He had barely made it to the halfway mark of the field when he saw the woman and Hinata disappear into it.

"HINATA!" he called again, hopping that she would hear him. However, Hinata continued to follow that woman.

When he finally reached the edge of the woods, he had almost lost sight of both of them. As he continued his way, he was finding it harder and harder to get to them through the all the dead branches and bushes. _'Come on,'_ he thought to himself as he jumped over a branch. _'Where are you!?'_

Suddenly, he tripped, which sent him falling head first down a steep hill. When he finally reached the bottom, he quickly looked up, trying to find his sister.

"Come, child."

Neji snapped his head to the voice just in time to see Hinata follow the old woman into a house. Neji gulped as he made his way to the house. He knew who it belonged to.

It belonged to the three Sanderson Sisters: Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino. Now Neji was moving even quicker to the house-who knew what those witches were going to do to Hinata.

The window was slightly open. He got up as close as he could to it and peered through the crack.

All three witches were there with Hinata sitting in the middle of them. Neji accidentally breathed her name out too loud, causing the three witches turn to the window.

Neji ducked down, hoping that he wasn't spotted. He moved away from that window just in time.

One of the witches with her hair pulled into two pigtails and wearing a forest green cloak opened the window he was just standing at. As he tried to edge around the house, he heard the front door, causing him to pause in his tracks. He saw two heads stick out from the door. One had a long ponytail with some of her bangs hanging in her face wearing a purple cloak. Neji recognized her. She was the older woman that took Hinata. The other one had short, gray streaked brown hair and was wearing a red cloak.

"Oh look," he heard the one from the window say. "Another glorious morning. It makes me sick. SISTERS! GET BACK INSIDE!"

"Yes, Tsunade." said one voice.

"Coming, Tsunade. Right away. Sorry!" cried another voice.

After that, the front door closed.

Neji breathed in relief. He wasn't seen. Now he had to find a way in to save Hinata.

It was then that he noticed a water weal near a window that lead to the upstairs loft. He quickly and quietly as possible made his way to the weal and climbed up on it. When he finally reached his destination, he jumped off and quietly slipped through the window.

The room was lit with candles, giving it an eerie glow. In the middle of the room, was a caldron on a chain, with purple goop bubbling slowly.

"What do you think that was?" the one with long ponytail.

"It must have been an Imp," Tsunade said. The she smiled and walked over to a stand with a large and old book on it. "My darling. My little book, you must continue with our spells, now that our little guest of honor has arrived," she cooed to it as she gestured to Hinata.

Neji watched in disgust as an eye on the book slowly opened and looked up at Tsunade, who cackled in glee. "Shizune!" she yelled to her younger sister.

"I'm right here, Tsunade. Sorry."

Tsunade merely signaled her to stir the caldron-which she did with no question.

"I noticed," Shizune said after a while. "That Sister Ino wasn't doing anything."

Ino glared at her older sister. "I brought the child here," she said darkly.

Tsunade grabbed Shizune's ear-causing her to yelp. "You leave her be," Tsunade scolded. "She has done her chore."

"Alright," Shizune said. "You're right, I'm wrong." Then she turned and growled at Ino who hissed back in return.

"Alright," Tsunade said as she turned to a certain page in the book. "Ah there it is! Bring to a full rolling bubble… Add two drops of oil of boil," she said as she reached for a bottle.

But Shizune beat her to it. "I got it," she said. "You do that, I'll to this."

Tsunade nodded as she continued to read from the book and added other ingredients. "Mix the boil with the herb that's red… turn three times, pluck a hair from my head. Add a dash of pox, and a dead mans toe." She turned to Ino with smile on her face. "Get me a dead mans toe, and make a fresh one."

Neji continued watched from the edge of the loft as Ino danced around the room, singing about dead men's toes, and when Shizune and Ino started throwing toes at each other. _'What are they making, and what has it to do to Hinata?'_

"WILL you two stop that," Tsunade scolded her younger sisters. "I need to concentrate!"

"Sorry," Shizune said as she nudged Ino to get her to be quiet. Suddenly, Shizune sniffed the air as she caught the scent of her mothers cooking. But Neji knew that Shizune had a keen sense of smell, and she was standing right below the spot that he was.

Quietly as he could, he moved from the edge.

Shizune walked over to Tsunade with glee in her eyes as she was mumbling about newt saliva. "I smell a child!" she said happily.

Tsunade looked up from her book. "Yes, and what would thou call that?" she asked as she pointed to Hinata, sitting in her chair.

"A… child…" Shizune said blankly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as she walked to the caldron. "Sisters, gather around." As soon as she said this, both of them were on either side of her. "One thing more and all is done. Add a bit of thy long tongue."

Then, they each bit off a piece of their tongue and spat it into the caldron, turning the potion in it from purple to venom green.

"Oh, Tsunade," Shizune said with glee. "Thou art Devine."

"It's ready for tasting!" Tsunade said as she grabbed a large wooden spoon ladled a fair sized amount. "One drop of this and her life will be mine." Tsunade stopped herself and looked at her sisters. "I mean ours."

Neji felt his heart stop beating. That stuff-whatever it was-they were going to use it to _kill_ his little sister.

"Alright, girl," Tsunade said as she neared Hinata with the spoon. "Open up your mouth." Then, slowly, they tipped the liquid from the spoon down Hinata's throat.

Finally, he couldn't take any more. "NO!" he yelled as he jumped from the loft, surprising the three witches.

"A BOY!" Ino cried in delight when she saw Neji.

"Get him, you fools" Tsunade yelled to her sisters.

"I got him!" Shizune said. "I _knew_ I smelt a boy!"

As they chased him, Neji pushed the caldron so it would hit them.

But as soon as they saw it coming, the pushed it back to him. Giving one last shove, he sent both witches tumbling to the ground. Once they were down, he tipped the caldron, spilling the potion on the floor, causing Tsunade to scream in anger.

"MY POTION!!" she screeched.

Once the caldron was drained, Neji ran over to the chair where his sister sat. "HINATA!" he yelled.

But before he could even touch her, Tsunade used her magic to sends bolts of electricity through his body, causing him to fall to the floor, yelling in pain.

Shizune growled as she got up and looked at Hinata. "Tsunade," she whispered. "Tsunade, look."

Tsunade and Neji turned to look at Hinata.

Surrounding Hinata was a wispy looking cloud. _'What is that?'_ Neji asked himself.

"Sisters, prepare thyselves!" Tsunade said triumphantly. "It 'tis her life force! The potion worked!" Then she held up her hands and said, "Take my hands, we will share her."

"Oh Tsunade," Shizune said as she and Ino took their older sisters' hand. "How generous of thee." Then all at once the three of them moved to Hinata and began to suck at the cloud surrounding Hinata.

Neji knew that if he didn't do anything soon, his little sisters life would be stolen away. He tried to get up, but he fell again in pain from Tsunade's magic. But he still had to try, but as he managed to pull himself upright, he saw that he was too late.

"Sisters, behold!"

They threw off their cloaks to revel that with Hinata's life, they themselves became younger.

"I am _beautiful_,' Ino said as she played with her now bright blond hair. "Boys will _love me_."

Shizune put her hand to her face to feel her smooth skin and looked at a strand her now dark brown hair. "We're _young_!" she cried in happiness.

Tsunade pulled out mirror from her pocket and looked at herself in the reflection. She pulled at her corn colored hair and poked her cheek. "Well," she said. "_Younger_. But it's a START!" and with that, the three witches started laughing and dancing.

Neji looked over at his little sister. Her once indigo hair was now completely white. Her hands looked wrinkled, and she wasn't moving.

She was dead.

Neji felt his heart clench. He had failed to save her. She was dead. All because he couldn't save her. Then he turned with hatred in his eyes to the three women who took his sister's life.

"Oh Tsunade, thou art the mere sprig of a girl," Shizune complemented.

"Liar," she said. "But I shall be a sprig forever, once I sucked the lives out of all the children in Salem. Then they turned to meet Neji's hate filled glance. "Let's brew another batch," she said as they stalked over to him.

"You _hag_," Neji said through gritted teeth. "There aren't enough children in the _world_ to make _thee_ young and beautiful."

"A _hag_," Tsunade hissed.

"Uh oh," Shizune said to herself.

"Sisters, did you hear what he called you?" Tsunade said as she glared at Neji. "What ever shall we do with him?

"Let's barbeque and filet him," Shizune said as she looked at Neji with a hunger in her eyes.

Ino too reached out as if to grab him. "We could… hang him on a hook and… let me play with him."

"No," Tsunade said as she elbowed Ino, causing her to spring away from him. Then she looked over to where he book was. "Book, darling. Come to mommy." Then with her magic, she made the book come floating into her arms. "Yes. His punishment more fulsome. More lingering. Oh, dazzle me my darling," she said as she turned the page in her book. "Lets see… Amnesia… Boils… Chills… Calera." She clicked her tongue and looked at Ino and Shizune. "We can do better then that I think… Let's see. What have we he. Ah… perfect as usual." She closed the book and handed it to Ino-who placed it on a nearby table. "His Punishment shall not be to _die_," she started.

"No?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade shook her head. "Not to die… But to live _forever_ with his guilt."

"As what, Tsunade? As what?" asked Ino and Shizune excitedly.

"Jump back," Tsunade commanded.

They obeyed, ready to follow her orders.

"_Twist the bones and bend the back."_

"_Eetata capata malika mistaka."_

"_Trim him of his baby fat."_

"_Ehtata capata malika mistaka."_

"_Give him fur, black as black, just,"_

"_Like,"_

"_THIS."_

A white hot siring pain was what Neji felt. Like someone was cutting his skin with thousands of needles. He fell to the ground again. But something was strange. He seemed to be shrinking-or the witches were growing- he didn't know which. And the sound that was escaping his mouth sounded more like a yowl then a yell. When the pain finally stopped. He looked up at the witches, then back down to himself.

Instead of hands, he saw black furry paws. They had turned him into a _cat_.

Ino reached down as if to pet him. Neji hissed at her and swat at her, causing them to laugh.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. All four of them jumped and looked out the windows.

There people with torches standing outside, demanding entrance.

'_Lee must of brought them here,'_ Neji thought.

"Witches!" Neji recognized that voice. It was the voice of his father, Hirashi. "Daughters of darkness, OPEN THIS DOOR!!"

"Hide the child," Tsunade hissed to Shizune.

Shizune nodded as she picked up a nearby blanket and tossed it over Hinata's body. "Witches," she yelped. "There be no witches here, sir."

Then all three ran to the door and held it shut.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist," Tsunade yelled. "We are just three kindly old ladies."

"Spending a quite evening at home," Shizune added.

"SUCKING LIVES OUT OF LITTLE CHILDREN!" Ino screeched gleefully, causing Tsunade and Shizune to turn to try to keep her quiet.

But as soon as they let go of the door, they villagers came swarming in to find the three sisters, a black cat and poor Hinata's body.

**That evening:**

Tsunade, Shizune, and Ino were now standing on three barrels with ropes around their necks. Three men were standing next to them, ready to knock the barrels over.

They were going to be hanged for the murder of Hinata Hyuuga-as well for the disappearance - possibly murder-of Neji Hyuuga.

Hirashi stood there with his wife crying silently in his arms. Lee stood next to them, holding the spell book in both hands. Everyone else was standing there, waiting for the three to tell what happened to young master Neji

"Tsunade Sanderson," Hirashi started again.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I will ask thee one finale time."

"Yes?"

"What has thou done with my son, Neji?"

"Neji… hmmmm." She tilted her head to one side as if she were thinking.

"ANSWER ME!!" Hirashi yelled.

"Well, I don't know… Cat's got my tongue!" she said, causing her sisters to laugh.

Neji in his cat form meowed angrily at them as they laugh.

"This," started Ino twisting her head around in the noose. "This is terribly uncomfortable."

Tsunade looked at both Shizune and Ino. "Sisters, sing."

"_Ah."_

"_Ah."_

"_Ah."_

"_By the sign of mercury your defiance, spit upon the twelve tables."_

Hirashi quickly covered his wife's ears; knowing that if you listen to a witch sing for too long, then she will have the power to control you. "Cover your ears! Listen to them not!" he yelled

Lee dropped the book so he could cover his ears.

When the book hit the ground, the pages kept turning until the landed on a certain page.

Tsunade gasped, and then grinned like the mad woman she was. "Fools!" she shouted. "All of you! My ungodly book speaks to you. On All Hallows Eve when the moon is round, a _virgin_ will summon us from under the ground,"

Everyone gasped as the three Sanderson sisters laugh. "We shall be back," Tsunade continued. "And the lives of all the children shall be mine!"

The three witches gave one my evil laugh before Hirashi made a cutting motion across his next, signaling the execution.

The men pushed the barrels out from under their feet. Their necks snapped, killing the three Sanderson sisters instantly.

Lee took Hirashi's wife-who was still crying-with him back to their home.

Just as Hirashi was about to leave, a black cat ran up to him. It meowed and rubbed his leg. "Away," he said as he kicked at the cat. "Away, beast!"

Neji ran from his father and sat on a rock as he watched the rest of the villagers walk away.

_Poor Neji Hyuuga. Neither his father, his mother, nor anyone else, ever knew what became of him, those three hundred years ago._

_A.N. Well that their you go. Longest chapter I have ever written. Well I hope you guys like it. PLEASE read and review!!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	2. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


End file.
